The invention will herein generally be described with reference to the location of a load item within the load carrying compartment and a load item, as referred to herein, must be interpreted as a product carried directly on a surface provided by the load carrying vehicle for this purpose, a product and a load sheet on which it is carried, a product and a pallet on which it is carried, a product and a container in which it is transported, a pallet only, and so forth. Furthermore, references herein to the centre line of the load deck must be interpreted as a reference to an imaginary line defined along the entire length of the load deck of a load carrying vehicle and dividing it into two equal side halves. A side half of a load deck, as referred to herein, must be interpreted accordingly.
The general configuration of a load carrying vehicle of the type herein envisaged is well known and insofar as this does not form a part of the present invention, this is not described in any further detail herein. It is also well known in relation to a load carrying vehicle of the type, that the space utilisation of the load carrying compartment can be very inefficient when transporting load items, particularly voluminous type items. In particular, when carrying such load items, it is often not possible to stack one load item on another, insofar as the lower load item can be damaged thereby.
The space within the load carrying compartments are thus either utilised inefficiently or, despite the possibility of load items being damaged, in order to minimize transportation costs, load items are in fact stacked upon one another, resulting in lower load items collapsing, or being otherwise damaged.